meeting you again
by zoeythara
Summary: Vaas x oc midnight, a rakyat warrior, is torn from her village by a battle with the pirates at night. she finds herself in a pirate camp and meets a man there that looks a little more than familuar rated for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

~ AN hi hi hi! So this is request from Deviantart :D I wasn't going to upload it here but I thought "why not" so here it is XD the plot belongs to the person who requested it, I just wrote the story. Midnight is her character's name. yeah. She basically told me everything she wanted and was VERY specific XD so yeah I hope you enjoy.

Tell me if it's okay because I'm not used to writing from the perspective of a character that I didn't make up~ I hope you like it

Oh oh and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if it sounds weird at some points. Or if my grammar sucks I've spoken English for a long time but ya know I still suck and what not XD

~Zoey Thara

The sound of guns being loaded and safetys removed filled my ears. After dealing with my own weapon, I brought my gaze up to the faces of my fellow warriors. All of their eyes were cold glares filled with hatred. They weren't directed at me of course. My eyes probably looked the same.

We were about to go into battle with the pirate scum on this island. I was used to dealing with smaller camps of about 10 or so pirates, but now we were going to be fighting one of the larger camps. We weren't sure how many would be there, but we know we will definitely be outnumbered.

The car we were riding in came to a stop. We all climbed out, quickly gathering in a small circle. I was the only girl among the group, seeing as girls rarely became warriors in the Rakyat, but I had long since proven myself useful.

All eyes fell on the leader of our group. There were tattoos covering him from head to toe, literally.

"You know what to do, we're going to try to do this quickly." He turned to me.

"Midnight, I want you to find a way into the camp and take as many out as you can without attraction attention. Seeing as you're the most skilled of us with bow and arrows. Once they notice you, we will come in, and you cover us from above."

I nodded. The man next to me called out,

"For Citra!"

"For Citra!" we all shouted in return. I made my way closer to the camp, and around the metal fence surrounding it. I was cautious of the sniper on the top of one of the many buildings, being careful not to be spotted yet.

I rounded the corner of the metal fence and noticed a hole in the metal. Crouching down I moved closer to it and drew an arrow from my quiver. Hooking it to the string of my bow, I drew it back, and peered through my sight until I was focused on the head of the sniper.

I help my breath and let the arrow fly. It collided with the scull of the man. His body made a thud as it fell down on the metal roof. I quickly clipped another arrow to my string, and looked around. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't attracted any attention to myself.

I ducked down through the hole and quickly made my way up the stairs to the roof top where the sniper had been. I had a clear view of the camp from up here. I looked down at the sniper rifle next to the man's body. It was silenced with a really nice scope. Seeing as I was just as familiar with guns as I was arrows, I picked it up. This was more accurate than my arrows anyway.

I checked the clip. 10 shots. I looked the man's body over and found two more clips on him. Laying down on my stomach I looked through the scope. I quickly eliminated the men away from the others first.

The only ones left now were the ones centered in the middle of the camp. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger killing one. The men jumped as one of them fell. I pulled the slide on the gun, and squeezed the trigger again. By now, the men knew what was happening, and pulled out there guns, frantically whipping their heads around trying to find the source of the shots.

The other Rakyat charged in. they shot the men in front. I only had to fire one or two more shots until we had cleared out the camp.

I brought my gaze up from the scope smiling. This was yet another victory for the Rakyat!

(Time skip)

The ride back had been rather lengthy, but much more cheerful as we chatted about or recent victory. The car came to a stop, and we once again climbed out, walking into our village. The guards opened the gates for us.

"Did you make the pirate scum pay?" one of them asked smiling. The man next to me patted my back.

"You bet. This girl isn't called the cobra for nothing. She got to them before they even knew what hit them."

I smiled.

"Oh, you guys did more than me." I joked, giving him a soft nudge.

"Midnight."

I looked up at the sound of my name. Citra came rushing over to me, taking my hands in hers.

"I am glad to see you return victorious. Come, come. Let us talk of your battle." She grabbed my hand and began pulling me along behind her.

I smiled. Citra and I had been good friends ever since we were young. Citra brought me to her room and we sat there chatting for a few minutes. She was always so interested in what I had to say. That was one of the many things that I liked about her.

Suddenly, the door behind us flew open. Both of us fell silent and whipped our heads around to face the door. A Rakyat man stood there panting, it was obvious he had been running recently.

"C-Citra." He panted out.

"We're under attacked!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to get you to safety, now!" the man came forward and grabbed Citra, pulling her out of the house.

I quickly grabbed the gun in the drawer next to the bed, and pulled the slide. I ran out of the small house and into the chaos of what was once our village.

There were pirates everywhere. Rakyat men attacked, trying to take down as many as they could, but their attempts were futile. There were just too many. Screams and gunshots filled the surrounding air, along with the distinct smell of blood. I was so shocked by the scene before me I began to stumble backwards. By foot meant something soft on the ground.

I slowly turned my head around. My eyes widened. At my feet was the corpse of a man I had fought alongside just 20 minutes ago, he was alive and well, even laughing with me. And now here he lay at my feet. Cold, lifeless, and almost unreal.

I had seen many dead bodies before, but this one shocked me. I couldn't move or register anything. Not even when I heard heavy footsteps approach me from behind did I react.

"Hey! There's a bitch over here!" I heard the voice from behind me call out. I didn't react for a moment. I slowly turned around only to be meant with the shoulder of a gun to the face.

(Time skip)

My eyes slowly opened. I turned my head and looked around me, I saw other Rakyat warriors around me.

"uggggh." I moaned as I felt a throbbing pressure in my head. I tried to move my hand up my head, but found I couldn't.

I opened my eyes fully and looked down. My hands were bound. Looking around again, I realized that the others around me were also tied up. The next thing that I became aware of was a man's loud voice echoing around the room. I didn't really listen to what he was saying though.

We were completely surrounded by pirates. We were no longer in the village, but in some camp.

"Midnight." I turned my head to see the man that had earlier taken Citra to safety.

"Where are we? Is Citra okay?" I whispered. The voice behind me became silent.

"Citra?!" I whipped my head around to see the man that had been talking earlier staring straight at me. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach as I stared back into his icy blue eyes.

He quickly walked over to me bringing his face inches from mine, he yelled,

"What the fuck do you know about Citra?! Hmm!"

"I uhm…." I was so shocked by his actions that I couldn't come up with anything to say. His eyes scanned my face as I remained silent. After a moment, his face softened.

"It's okay…. We'll just get to know each other a bit better and then you can tell me all about where Citra is."

He yanked me up by the top of my arm roughly pulling me away from the other Rakyat, and down a dirt path. There were other pirates all around the camp, many watched as we passed but none said a word. After a minute or two we reached a small shack.

He threw the door open and pushed me inside. I fell onto the hard floor. Seeing as my hands were still bound, my shoulder took the full impact of my fall. The man came over to me and crouched down beside me. I stared up into his icy blue eyes. I had never before seen such a hate filled gaze.

"So honey…..ready to tell me where that bitch is hiding?" I swallowed and tried my hardest to put on a cold face.

"Why do you want to know so badly what will you gain from knowing?" he smirked and chuckled softly.

"Well you see." He brought his hand up to his head and made a gun with his fingers.

"I am going to drive a bullet through her skull." He clucked his tongue. He was no longer looking at me.

"You bastard." I growled. His eyes widened slightly. I seemed to have caught his attention. It was almost liked he had been talking to himself and just realized I was in the room with him. He brought his hand down and stared at me blankly.

"You wanna fuck with me?! You wanna fuck. With. Me?!" his face ripped into rage, and he stood up, his foot collided with my side. I gasped. He kicked me a few more times and with the final time he rolled me across the room.

I curled up into as ball trying to ease the pain in my side. The man stepped over me and walked to the cabinet on the other side of the room, like nothing had just happened. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small metal box.

He opened it and pulled out a bottle of red pills. He popped two into his mouth, chewing them. His eyes fell on me and he smiled.

"You want some hermana?" He came over to me and crouched down in front of me. He stuck his thumb in the corner of my mouth trying to make me open my mouth. I clenched my teeth closed tight not allowing him access.

"Open your fucking mouth." He said in a low voice. He managed to pry my mouth open, and popped a couple pills in, forcing me to swallow them.

I felt nothing for a moment. Then my body felt like it was shaking. Weather it really was or not I couldn't tell. My vision started swirling, the room seemed to be spinning. I could no longer focus my sight on anything.

I felt my body begin to go limp as I fell under the drugs influence.


	3. Chapter 3 (flash back)

(flash back time :D Citra and midnight are about 13 and Vaas in 15ish)

"Wake up! You can't stay in bed all day, silly." My eyes opened slowly at the voice, meeting the bright blue eyes of Citra. I bought my hands up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I moaned. It was way too early for me.

"Five."

"Five!" I moaned rolling over in my bed

"Citra we have all day, just let me sleep a little longer."

Citra gripped my shoulders shaking me.

"No, you promised we would hang out with today." She was whining. I turned over and scowled at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine." I said admitting defeat, pulling the covers down and sitting up.

"Yay~" Citra exclaimed wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

In a matter of minutes, I was awake and dresses. Citra and I ran out the door of my father's and my shack.

"Bye daddy~" I called out, waving behind me. He lifted his hand in response, clearly still half asleep.

Even in the darkness of the early morning, Citra and I quickly made our way to our normal spot. It was a secret hide out of sorts, about a half mile out of town in a small clearing of trees. We sat down in the tall grass and immediately started talking of everything and anything that had happened in the short time that we had been apart.

After sometime of talking we started to braid flower crowns, this task didn't even put a dent in our conversation speed as we continued to chat and laugh over any jokes that were made, weather they were funny or not.

Time always flew in our small little retreat, and we hardly noticed as the sun made its way higher and higher in the sky as the day went on.

"Citra!" we ceased our current conversation and turned our heads in the direction of the voice. It was distant, but still rather clear.

"Citra! Where are you?!" Citra stood up and waved her arms over her head and called,

"I'm over here!" the figure that must have been the owner of the voice soon made its way over to the clearing. I hadn't yet moved from my spot in the grass. They hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

"Dad wants you to come back soon." My eyes scanned over the figure, a man. It was Vaas, Citra's brother. I had seen him, around the village but I didn't really know him that well.

Citra looked over at me, Vaas followed her gaze. When he saw me his eyes widened, but he quickly turned his head away.

"Just come back soon, okay." Vaas turned and quickly left back in the direction of the village. I hung my head down to the half made flower crown in my hands.

"Citra, does Vaas hate me? He always leaves when I'm around." Citra remained quiet for a moment, and then laughed nudging me.

"I doubt that. Brother is just shy sometimes."

Citra and I ran down the dirt road back to the village, hurting out bare feet from time to time when we stepped on a rock. We had ignored Vaas's request and stayed for what we thought was a few extra minutes. It wasn't until the sun started to set that we realized what time it was.

After another minute or two, we reached the temple where Citra's father usually was.

We stood at the entrance for a moment, catching our breath so it wasn't obvious that we had just been running.

"Father I'm back." Citra called out, the pant gone from her voice. Citra's father soon appeared at the entrance where we had been standing, looking less than amused.

"Where have you been? The festival starts in only an hour." Her father's tone was strict, but not angry. Citra brought her wide eyes up from the ground to meet her father's.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" her father sighed. Citra always managed to get out of trouble. His gaze lifted from his daughter and fell on me.

"Midnight can help me get dressed, yes?" Citra quickly said, grabbing my arm. Her father once again sighed.

"You can see each other at the festival later tonight." Citra pouted, getting ready to argue.

"I-I'll see you later, Citra." I said, quickly before she could start. I made my way out of the temple. I could always see Citra later, and besides, I needed to get ready myself.

I walked back down the dirt road to the shack my father and I lived in.

"Midnight!" I stopped, turning around at the sound of my name. Vaas was quickly walking towards me. He stopped in front of me, I blushed. We were less than a meter apart.

"H-Hi." I said quietly. His eyes fell to the ground, where he kicked the dirt softly. He looked back up at me and said,

"Uh… Do you want to go to the festival with me?" a smile stretched across my face.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yeah I would love to go." Vaas's face lit up, and the worried expression from earlier vanished from his face.

"Great. I'll come and get you later." And with that he turned and ran back in the direction of the temple. He stopped after a moment, and turned, giving me a small wave.

I sat in front of the mirror in my bed room as I had been for the last hour. Not that this festival was really that special, I just wanted to look great for Vaas. I sat back and admired the face that I had been working to perfect in the past hour.

I looked better than I think I ever had. I turned my gaze to a small box on the corner of my dresser. I sighed, standing up and making my way over to it and back to the mirror. I lifted a green neck lass out of the box gazing at it for a moment. It had belonged to my mother. I wish she could have seen me tonight, but I guess this is the closest it will get.

Reaching behind my neck I hooked the clasp. I smiled, satisfied. My outfit was now completed. I walked out of my room and towards the door, waiting for Vaas to arrive.

Not too long after, there was a knock at the door. I smiled, opening the door excitedly. Vaas looked down at me.

"Wow, you look great." I turned my head, blushing.

"Thanks." We walked down the street, to where the festival was being held, side by side. I avoided Vaas's gaze, too nervous to talk to him. I flinched when I felt a hand grab my own. I quickly looked down to see Vaas's hand holding mine.

"Is… this okay?" I nodded, blushing furiously. The sounds of music began to fill the air as we approached the festivities.

Vaas and I soon merged into the crowd of people. We were soon dancing ourselves, feeling the uneasiness begin to fade away. We started out far apart, but soon got closer and closer until Vaas's arms found their way to my hips, and mine to his neck.

We talked about many things and I soon stared to feel very comfortable around him. It was almost like talking to Citra.

After about an hour, Vaas and I wandered away from the crowd, and the music in the back ground soon began to fade. We sat down in the grass, laughing. I smiled widely at him, and he smirked back.

"I've always really liked you midnight."

"I-I like you too." I breathed, our faces were only a centimeter apart, and as the same thought filled or heads, we leaned I until our lips meant.

Hi lips were much softer than I thought they would be. He brought his hand up, lacing his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer to him. The kiss, the feelings… everything was magical to say the least. A while after, it ended. But left me still wanting more.

We sat there for a moment, not sure who would speak the first word. Vaas's gaze moved down, and he slowly leaned back away from me. He reached behind his back.

"Here." he said, pulling out a knife from behind his back. The knife looked more decorative than anything else, but still without a doubt could easily slice through flesh. I brought me gaze up from the blade to Vaas's blue eyes.

"This uh, belonged to your father. He gave it to my father for safe keeping, it's supposed to be really important and all…. So I'm giving it back to you." I slowly reached up and grasp the handle of the blade. Vaas released his grip on it. After admiring it for a minute, I slid it back into it's sheath

"Here I'll give this to you." I reached behind my neck and unhooked my mother's… my neck lass. I leaned forward, quickly securing it around Vaas's neck before he could protest. He looked down, picking the green stone up between his fingers, examining it.

He chuckled softly.

"Don't you think this is a little girly for me?" he joked. I chuckled softly, nudging him.

"Take good care of it, it was my mother's. She told me that whoever wears it will always find their way back to what they desire most."

Vaas chuckled again.

"Well that isn't cheesy or anything." I smiled, shoving his playfully.

"Shut up~" I smiled. Vaas and I sat there, staring into each other's eyes, just enjoying the moment.

"Ahhhh!" a screech filled the air. Both of our heads whipped in the direction of the voice. It was back towards the festival. Vaas and I looked at each other, then stood up, quickly running back towards the village, and the voice.

As we got closer we realized that the music had stopped. Other sounds of distress filled the air in their place. What looked like practically the whole village was gathered in a circle. Some of their faces looked shocked. Others were crying, others with looks of rage building on their face.

We pushed our way to the front of the crowd to see crying, a pool of blood surrounding her, but it wasn't hers.

My face filled with shock matching many of the others around me. There, in front of Citra, lay the lifeless body of Citra's father. He just lay there, unmoving, on the cold stone ground. How can this be? I had only just talked to him an hour ago.

"W-What happened here?" I heard myself saying. Citra looked up at me with tear stained eyes, her gaze fell behind me, and onto Vaas, and a scowl formed on her face. He lifted her arm, pointing a finger at Vaas.

"You! You did this! How could you to your own father?!" All heads whipped around to face Vaas.

"What?! I didn't do this! how could I?! besides I haven't seen him since-"

"LIES! You were gone! You were the only on not at the festival! Traitor!"

Vaas's face went blank as his own sister screamed these false words at him. He felt someone shove his shoulder and he looked up.

"How could you do this?!" one of the Rakyat men asked. Vaas backed up, as others took steps towards him. I couldn't help him, no one could. All we could do was watch as he was chased out of the village. This was the first example that Citra's words were to be followed even more passionately then her father's.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing I saw as I peeled my eyes open was blue.

The shade was sickly familiar for some reason. I squinted trying to focus my gaze, and soon realized that the blue was eyes.

The face the eyes belonged to slowly came into focus. I wrinkled my brow at the unfamiliarity of the face.

"Did you sleep well hermana?" I jumped, not expecting the figure to speak. Their entire form came into view as I sat up on what appeared to be the floor of a shack.

"Where am I?" I said quietly, rubbing the back of my head, which was throbbing for some unknown reason. My hand stopped moving and I froze as memories of last night flooded through my mind.

I slowly looked over to the man. He was sitting on a bed, not far from where I was. I slowly moved to feel behind me for something, anything that could be used as a weapon.

Not finding anything I turned my head slightly to the left. A hand gun caught my eye. It was only about three meters from me on a dresser, I was sure I could get to it.

Without looking over at the man, I dashed for the gun, reaching it in no time. I pulled the slide and aimed it at the man. His face still hadn't changed at all from earlier.

"Tell me, where are you keeping the other Rakyat!" I shouted, trying my best to sound intimidating. The man laughed softly.

"Well hermana, I'd be glad to tell you and all, but uh… you still haven't answered my question." He stood up from the bed and began to walk over to me.

"If you tell me where Citra is, I'll gladly show you to your little friends."

Before I could think of what to do, he was right in front of me, holding the end of the gun, but making no attempt to take it from me. I looked up at his face for a moment, but his expression was so unnerving that I turned away.

As I brought my gaze down something around his neck caught my eye. A green necklace partially chipped. It had obviously been worn a great deal. I stared at the necklace, once again frozen.

He brought his head down so it was in my line of sight instead of the necklace. I realized without a doubt that I had seen the gem before. About ten years ago, around my first love's neck. And in a moment, I realized the eyes were from the same place.

I stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled thinking that he had scared me.

"I never did get your name hermana."

The words passed through my lips as a whisper.

"Midnight." The smile dropped off his lips.

"Midnight Yoshida "


End file.
